1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to adaptor devices and more specifically it relates to an adjustable adaptor for fitting about various diameters of shafts thereby eliminating the need for various sized adaptors.
Adaptors are utilized for attaching larger structures to smaller structures. For example, adaptors are often times utilized upon an axle shaft of a vehicle for fitting the boot upon. Because there are various diameters of axle shafts on various types of vehicles, different sizes of adaptors are required to ensure that the desired size is available. This not only increases the overall cost of a boot kit, but requires an automotive store to maintain more inventory of adaptors than desired. There are other uses for adaptors that fit about shafts such as bushings and seals. Hence, there is a need for a single device that is capable of adjustably fitting upon various diameters of shafts thereby eliminating the need for various sizes of adaptors, bushings and seals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Adaptor devices have been in use for years. Typically, an adaptor device is comprised of a solid collar that requires the entire shaft to be removed to insert the collar upon. Alternatively, a split collar is sometimes utilized which is basically a solid collar with a slit within for allowing expansion of the collar for positioning about the shaft without requiring removal of the shaft. Because both types of collars have a constant interior diameter, various sizes of the collars/adaptors must be retained for fitting upon different sizes of shafts.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for fitting about various diameters of shafts thereby eliminating the need for various sized adaptors. Conventional collars and adaptors are suitable for only one size of shaft. Multiple sizes of collars and adaptors must be retained by businesses thereby making an undesirable large inventory.
In these respects, the adjustable adaptor according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of fitting about various diameters of shafts thereby eliminating the need for various sized adaptors.